Tiempo para enamorarnos
by Kurousagii
Summary: Como dos adolescentes, dejando a un lado todo lo innecesario, escapando de todo lo que hace daño; nos encontrábamos en una situación en la que creíamos, nuestro amor, todo podía superarlo…


wuiii volví c: con una historia más para PPGZ xD todo empezó... con un !YO ME OPONGO! :D

DPPGZ no es mío.

* * *

><p>La vi entrar por esa gran puerta de madera, caminaba lentamente, su brazo enredado con el de su padre, que sonreía como nunca; tras el velo blanco se notaba que venía con los ojos entrecerrados mirando al piso, y una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su pálido rostro, sus labios, pintados con un rosa pastel, y su vestido blanco, largo y esponjado, que la hacía ver la más hermosa mujer, elevó su vista, trató de querer mirar a su casi <em>"esposo"<em>, pero su mirada fue atraída hacia mí, los segundos pasaban sin cuidado, todo se veía en cámara lenta, sólo nosotros dos, y sin querer, le dediqué una sonrisa de _"Todo estará bien"_ que más bien significaba _"No quiero verte junto a él", _ ella solo me sonrió, cerró los ojos, y suspiró, mientras el tiempo volvía a la normalidad, llegaba al altar y su padre le quitaba el velo dejando su rostro a la vista, sus ojos rosados, demostrando una inmensa felicidad, se despidió del señor Akatsutsumi y voltearon a ver al Padre, el cual, daba inicio a la ceremonia, que yo, la verdad no tenía ganas de escuchar.

Sí, Momoko, _mí Momoko_, se casaba. _¿Qué por qué no lo impedía?_ Es obvio, ella lo escogió a él, y no a _mí._ Ella sabía de mis sentimientos desde un principio; desde que dejamos de ser delincuentes y cada parte se juntaba, Bommer y Miyako, Butch y Kaoru, todos excepto yo, siempre solo… _siempre_. La mujer que me gustaba, no me correspondió, eso se siente de lo peor. En el tiempo que entramos a la Universidad, ella se empezó a juntar con un tal Hikaru, se les veía todo el tiempo juntos, casi parecían pareja, y sí, así terminó, en las reuniones de fin de semana que hacíamos en su casa, lo trajo con ella, nos lo presentó diciendo que era su novio, pasaron días, semanas y meses, y cada vez que él le rompía el corazón, era yo el que lo arreglaba, era yo el que la consolaba, siempre teniéndola entre mis brazos, mientras derramaba lágrimas, unas lágrimas que nunca debieron ser derramadas… fue una noche en que le dije algo parecido…

"_Nadie merece tus lágrimas, y el que las merezca jamás te hará llorar"_

Pero Momoko nunca entendió, siempre iba a que le rompieran el corazón una y otra vez, pero era mejor así ¿No? Era la única forma de que ella viniera corriendo a mi pecho y derramara hasta la última gota que le saliera de sus rosados ojos. Me contaba sus problemas y yo le ayudaba a solucionarlos, y fue pasando el tiempo de nuevo, y sin darnos cuenta se la pasaba más conmigo que con él. Ya la conocía al derecho y al revés. La relación entre Hikaru y ella, nunca terminó y eso era lo más doloroso. Hasta el día en que hicieron una reunión, aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

_**Flashback~**_

Momoko entró por la puerta, tan sonriente, como nunca la había visto antes, en los tiempos que pasamos juntos, traía un vestido blanco con flores rosas, combinaba perfecto con ella, y detrás venía Hikaru

-Hola chicos- saludó enérgicamente y Hikaru lo hacía solo con un gesto de mano mientras sonreía, platicamos, comimos pizza, y al final vimos una película, entonces Momoko gritó emocionada

-Tengo una sorpresa que darles- todos hicimos una "O" con nuestra boca cuando nos dijo

-Me voy a casar- Oí algo dentro de mí que hizo _**"CRACK"**_ y mis ojos se abrían en sorpresa, deseando que todo esto fuera un sueño, solo miraba como las mejillas de Momoko se encendían mientras Kaoru le gritaba y Miyako la felicitaba al igual que mis hermanos. Desvié mis ojos de ella, sólo hacía que me dañara más, y es que a pesar de que me rompió el corazón, la seguía amando con cada uno de esos pedacitos… me paré de mi asiento y me dirigía a cualquier parte que no me recordara esa pelinaranja que me tenía atado a ella.

-¿Brick?- escuché su voz una vez más, volteé con la mejor sonrisa que podía darle

-Felicidades-

-Gracias-

-_Espero que seas feliz_- me acerqué y le di un beso fugaz en su frente

_Ése fue el peor día de toda mi vida._

_**Fin Flashback~**_

La ceremonia esta avanzando demasiado rápido. Ella se ve tan feliz, debería estar claro para mí, ella se va a casar, con alguien que no soy yo, pero si ella es feliz yo también debería estarlo, su felicidad es la mía también…

_¿Su felicidad es mí felicidad?_ Dudé por un momento…

_¿Desde cuándo eres feliz cuando la persona que amas esta a punto de casarse con alguien que no eres tú, sabiendo de tus sentimientos?_ No puedo soportarlo, menos permitirlo, no espere más tiempo, cuando escuché la pregunta

-¿Quién se oponga a este matrimonio, que hable ahora que calle para siempre?-

-¡YO ME OPONGO!- me levanté de la banca, y vi como Momoko volteaba su rostro lentamente y sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, dirigiéndose a una persona que ella conocía a la perfección.

-Brick…- escuché salir de sus rosados labios

-¿Qué haces?- me decían mi hermanos en susurró

-No puedes…. ¡No puedes Momoko!-

-¡Deja de interferir!- Gritó Hikaru enfurecido mientras corría hacia mí tratando de golpearme, cosa que logró. Momoko fue hacia nosotros y nos separó

-¡Ya basta! ¡Brick! ¡Hikaru!- me tomó de las muñecas y el señor Akatsutsumi tenía a Hikaru agarrado del brazo para que no se fuera de nuevo contra mí

-Brick… por favor… detente- unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus dulces ojos, y yo mordía mi labio, no quería detenerme

-No… no lo haré-

-¿Por qué?- sollozaba, había confusión en sus ojos

-_Por que te amo…-_ hizo un gesto de sorpresa, procesando la información y me miraba atentamente, como si no hubiera nada más interesante, antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, fui yo ahora el que la tomó de la muñeca y lo más rápido que pude corrí hacia la puerta, que por alguna extraña razón estaba abierta, y a cada extremo estaban ellos, miré a la derecha, Butch y Kaoru guiñándome un ojo, y a la izquierda Boomer y Miyako sonriendo

-Cuida a la novia-susurraron los cuatro a la vez y Butch me aventó las llaves de su moto, y se escuchaba desde lejos como Hikaru gritaba

-¡TE ODIO BRICK HIM!- sí, yo lo hice desde que te vi, reí internamente

Corríamos como si la muerte nos persiguiera, no tardamos en encontrar nuestro vehículo de escape, llegamos a donde estaba la moto de Butch, y me subí encima, esperando a que Momoko lo hiciera, miraba hacia el piso

-Vamos- sonreí mientras estiraba mi mano para que la tomara, alzó la vista y dudó por un momento, si debía o no

-_Todo estará bien_- le brindé toda la confianza obtenida por los años que pasamos juntos, sentí el tacto de su mano sobre la mía y subió detrás de mí, aferrándose a mi espalda, como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Recorrimos parte de la ciudad, hasta salir de ella. Con el pecho de Momoko sobre mi espalda, sus latidos se sentían a morir, como si en verdad quisiera estar junto a mí, era una melodía hermosa que sólo yo podía oír; el ruido de la moto, y la brisa del viento, que movía sus anaranjados cabellos de un lado a otro. Tuve la opción de llevarla a mi "_escondite",_ un bosque que había encontrado de casualidad, cuando tenía ganas de entrenar; dónde un lago se hallaba entre la multitud de árboles. Detuve la moto entre el pasto verde, y Momoko se quedó admirando el paisaje mientras bajaba del asiento, y se acercaba poco a poco al lago, yo estacione la moto y me fui detrás de ella, hasta sentarme y apoyarme en el tronco de un frondoso árbol, aún no creyendo lo que había hecho, me robé a la novia, y ella aceptó huir conmigo…

_¿No se suponía que era feliz con la persona que se iba a casar?_ Tenía muchas preguntas, pero ninguna respuesta.

Te arrodillaste y tomaste en tus manos un poco de agua, la echaste sobre tu delicado rostro tallándolo suavemente, quitándote todo rastro de maquillaje, y el agua caía como gotas de lluvia, recorriendo tus mejillas, tu nariz, bajando por tu labios, terminando en tu cuello, recorriendo una parte de tu cuerpo.

-Te veías linda con maquillaje-

-Las chicas son realmente lindas cuando no traen cosméticos ocultando su rostro- delineó su mejilla con su dedo índice

-De las dos formas te ves hermosa- susurré, con mis mejillas encendiéndose poco a poco, mirando fijamente a sus rosados ojos

-No sé… no sé si creerte, ya no sé qué debo hacer…- tomó su cabeza entre sus dos manos, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente y mordiendo su labio hasta el punto de sangrar un poco, y de nuevo… lo único que podía hacer era mirar como sufría

-No entiendo… todo es tan confuso…- se levantó y apoyo su frente contra el tronco de un árbol; la imité y la abracé por la espalda, enredando mis brazos sobre su cintura, apoyando mi barbilla en su delicado hombro blanquecino, y absorbiendo todo su olor que me hacía enloquecer de una forma que no sabía detener. Mi aliento golpeando sobre su piel que sentí erizar segundos después, sus latidos ir en aumento, y no lo podía entender.

-Yo… en serio te quiero-

-Lo sé…-

-Te quiero demasiado…-

-Lo sé…-

-De verdad… Te amo… quisiera saber qué es lo que tú sientes en realidad, Momoko- hubo un silencio impenetrable, la única que lo podía romper era ella

-Te quiero-

-Pero… No puedo, no debo Brick, tú eres un Rowdyruff boy y yo una Powerpuff girl… no debemos… todos nos verían de lo peor… yo no quiero… no quiero que te vean así otra vez… no lo soportaría…- empezó a llorar aún recargada en el tronco, apretando sus puños que se veían más blancos de lo debido por la presión, se preocupaba por mí, me hacía mil veces más feliz…

-Olvídate de todos… si en verdad me quieres, olvídalo... lo soportaremos juntos, _no estás sola_-

_Como dos adolescentes, dejando a un lado todo lo innecesario, escapando de todo lo que hace daño; nos encontrábamos en una situación en la que creíamos, nuestro amor, todo podía superarlo…_

Giró y me enfrentó, limpiándose unas lágrimas, que no dejaban de salir

-Momoko, deja de llorar por favor- y la tentación ganó, acerqué mis labios, y absorbí las pequeñas gotas saladas que aún querían manchar la dulce cara de mi amada, que tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y sus rosadas mejillas la hacían tan irresistible como una fresa, bajé dando suaves besos por su nariz, y llegando al mejor de los dulces, sus labios… tenía tanta curiosidad, que sin su permiso, los junte, transformándolo en el momento más mágico de mi vida, donde el tiempo se detuvo sólo en nosotros dos, para disfrutar ese preciado instante, me alejé unos centímetros para mirar su reacción, viendo sus rosados ojos, pidiéndome más, volví a juntar en unos besos suaves, uno tras otro, lentamente, hasta darle un beso más profundo, con más pasión, sus piernas no soportaron más su peso, y estuvo a punto de caerse, de no ser porque apoye mi rodilla en el suelo, sin separarnos, la fui dejando en el verde pasto, recostándola, mientras jugaba con su lengua y recorría cada parte de su boca, se rompió de nuevo el contacto con sus labios, y bajé por su cuello depositando caricias, oyendo cada suspiro mío, sólo mío, me acomode en su pecho, dejándola inmóvil

-¿Q-qué pasa Brick?- apenas pudo decir, pues el aliento no le alcanzó

-Nada, sólo… déjame estar un rato más así- así, como un niño mimado, la escuché soltar una risilla y se acomodaba quedando sentada y yo recostado sobre sus piernas

-Eres tan chiflado Brick- sonrió, y acariciaba mi cabeza, enredando mi cabello en sus dedos

-Oye… ¿Crees que tu padre me haga algo cuando te lleve a casa?-dije un poco preocupado

-Tal vez…- sudé frío

-Pero… _Todo estará bien_-acariciaba mi mejillas y me sonrió de una forma encantadora, realmente amorosa, haciendo latir a rápidamente a este pobre corazón enamorado.

-Brick, Te amo-se acercó y me besó de una manera dulce, como ella

-Te doy gracias por haberme salvado antes de arruinar mi vida-

Mientras me hablabas, yo te miraba, el amor me llamaba y yo le obedecía, mientras me mirabas yo te amaba, los sentimientos salieron a la luz, mandó tu voz, decidiste no mentirte más, mis ojos se hicieron visibles en los tuyos, te ibas convirtiendo en algo más que mi amada, pasaste de eso, a ser mi vida entera, sin ti no sería feliz, eres mi amor, mi ilusión, una parte de mi corazón

-_Sólo déjame estar a tu lado_… Momoko-

* * *

><p>mmm, debo decir que no estoy 1OO% satisfecha con el final pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa trataré de pensar en algo más, espero les haya gustado :D y si no les gusta review ._. y si les gusta review c:y no se preocupen, ya tengo otro fic en desarrollo de esta parejita rojiza xD esperenlo PROXIMAMENTE: Lo dulce de ti :9 (ya saben las historias locas que saco y el titulo nada que ver SS:) Byee Byee~ Kurousagii cambio y fueraaaaaa x3<p> 


End file.
